Worries, Worries, and More Worries
by FanpireWitch
Summary: I thought it was a little weird that there wasn't any Eclare conversation between Eli leaving Clare's house high and Clare picking him up in the Martin's truck in "Tonight Tonight" This is my take on what happens in between. A long Oneshot. Some fluff toward the end. It's my first Eclare fic please review! :)


I do not own Degrassi or Eclare (sadly)

**_Worries, Worries, and More Worries_**

After spending over an hour explaining to her mom why Eli was, in her words "naked" in her room Helen finally left Clare alone once Glen came home from work. Clare went to take a shower, hopping the water would help her relax. Once she was done she sighed and moved to her dresser to change into some gray sweat pants and a tee-shirt with cartoon clouds on it. She put her hair up in a messy bun, to the best of her ability with her short hair, and put her clothes away in the hamper. Clare laid back onto the pillows of her bed face down. She instantly smelt his familiar scent and the slight air of what she recognized as the odor of marijuana when she suddenly remembered Eli. He'd left her room still shirtless and still very obviously high and she wondered if he'd gotten home safe or at all. She started to worry looking around for her phone. She retrieved it from her pair of discarded jeans and sat cross-legged on the end of her bed, phone in hand. She knew she should be upset that he'd smoked with Jake not once, but twice but, she just couldn't bring herself to be mad at him until she knew he was safe. She stared at her disheveled comforter and couldn't help but think about how almost a couple of hours ago Eli was lying shirtless in her bed. She quickly snapped out of it and scrolled through the contacts of her phone for Eli. She waited anxiously as the phone rang and his answering machine came on. She called again only to get the same result. She sighed and left a message on his machine. After, she sent a text message reading, "Are you Ok? Please call me as soon as you get this, we need to talk". She sighed and laid back down on her bed. Even though it wasn't even eight yet Clare fell asleep with her phone clutched in her hand.

Clare woke up suddenly from a bad dream around 5 in the morning . Despite the early hour and her abrupt awakening, she was fully rested but still shaken from her nightmare. She noticed that she had an unopened text message from a few hours ago from Eli and got anxious until she saw that it said "ik sipey vlaer" and was obviously a mistake. She closed the message and saw that she had two missed calls from Eli from just five minutes ago. She called back anxious to talk to him after what occurred in her room earlier and her dream. This time he answered the phone, "hullo"

"Eli it's me Clare"

"mph Clare Clare" Eli grudged in a morning voice

" Yes it's Clare"

"Mhm...Clare!" Eli suddenly sounded a lot more awake as if he remembered yesterday's events. Clare was beginning to think he was still under the influence.

"Eli I need to.."

"Clare, I'm so sorry I just.."

"Eli"

"I don't know what..."

"Eli, I'm coming over" she said hanging up the phone without waiting for a response. She really needed to talk to Eli in person. She decided to keep her tee shirt and sweats on, and rushed to get a change of clothes in case she didn't make it back in time to change before school. She decided that It wasn't technically sneaking out because she was just leaving early. She could always say she needed to finish something for the Degrassi newspaper. Besides, her mom couldn't get any more mad at her than she was now. She did however, leave a note just in case.

The sun was just beginning to rise and the streets were quiet except for the one or two joggers that would occasionally pass Clare. She decided to take the 10 minute bike ride to Eli's house instead of taking the 30 minute walk. She hadn't biked in a while and it felt nice. Usually Jake, Eli, her mom, or even Glen would drive her to school. She herself wasn't allowed to drive the truck, even though she had her license. She pedaled as fast as she could, apprehensive to see Eli. Finally she could see his house in the distance. She hopped off her bike and rolled it up against Eli's steps. She hesitated once she got to the front door, not sure if she should ring the door bell or knock because of the early hour. As if on cue her cellphone started to ring, it was Eli.

"Clare?" He answered in his morning voice, he sounded worried

"You answered" Clare was surprised by his tone.

"Of Course, I...I'm kind of at your door...can I come in" She said patiently.

"Oh..let me just, I'll be down in a second" Eli rushed out of his bed and stumbled around looking for some clothes to put on. He'd already embarrassed himself today by getting high, taking off his shirt and sleeping in Clare's bed, and getting caught by Clare's mom. He looked around his room for something to put on, because the last thing he wanted to do after today was answer the door in his boxers. When He woke up with a headache two missed calls and a text message from Clare saying "We need to talk" he got really nervous. He had really messed up bad. She had already been through so much this year with that bastard Asher and had been so supportive and encouraging toward his NYU endeavors. She had essentially been a perfect girlfriend. Eli was worried that he'd done some irreparable damage to their relationship. He didn't think that she would break up with him over something like this but her text message and the early hour visit made him unsure. He really didn't know how to act when he answered the door seconds later.

Clare ended the call once Eli said he was on his way to the door. She swayed side to side and shifted her feet. She wasn't quite sure what she was going to say to Eli or what drove her come over here at such an early hour. She looked down at her flats lost in thought. Some of her previous worries were now gone, she knew that Eli had gotten home safe and she knew that he was okay. But, she also knew Eli wasn't acting like the boy she knew, something was up. Eli opened the door hesitantly and slow. Clare didn't notice, she was standing there staring at her feet. Eli could see her bike propped up against the steps he was kind of glad that she decided to her bike instead of walk. He noticed she was wearing gray sweat pants and a pajama tee-shirt with clouds on it. He guessed her cheeks were pink and her hair was messy and wind blown from the ride. She was biting her lip in deep thought. Eli thought she looked adorable he'd never seen her look so undone. Usually Clare was so well put together but this Clare in front of him was a side of her he'd never seen before and he loved it, he loved her and like this her natural beauty was even more apparent. He swallowed loudly at the thought of ever losing her, bringing Clare out of her daze.

"Eli," she said looking into his eyes, "Can I come in?" She decided if she truly wanted Eli to tell her what was going on she had to be direct and honest.

"Um..sure" Eli nodded nervously. Clare noticed immediately as she stepped inside his house and closed the door that Eli was acting strange. Not like he was after her smoked with Jake but more like how he was acting when she found him outside at Adam's party when they got back together. He was fidgeting, avoiding eye contact and looked like he was sorting out some internal conflict.

"Eli, I'm sorry for coming so early but, I needed to talk to you". Eli looked up,

"Yea, I, got your text" He was rubbing his arm nervously.

"Eli, I" Clare began walking closer toward Eli. He interrupted,

"Let's talk in my room" he turned and made his way up the stairs trying to buy some time, Clare followed.

Once Clare was inside he closed the door to his bedroom.

"Listen Clare, I know that I haven't been the best boyfriend lately but, you have to give me another chance to make it up to you. I love you and I don't want to lose you, not again" he finished. Clare walked and sat on the edge of his bed and patted the spot next to her motioning him to follow. Once he took a seat she grabbed both of his hands

"Eli I love you too, and I'm not going anywhere," A weight was lifted off of Eli's shoulders and he let out a sigh. He knew that Clare loved him and she had claimed she would for "forever and always" but, it was a relief for her to confirm she was staying.

"I said I was all in and I am, I'm just worried about you" Eli turned to face her and crossed his legs on his bed, Clare brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her hands around them recalling her dream. " I'm sorry how early it is I didn't mean to wake you, It's just I had this dream almost a nightmare really about you." Eli pulled her hands away from her knees and squeezed them. No matter what he was feeling he never wanted Clare to feel frightened or alone.

"Please tell me about it Clare," She slide her legs down so they were dangling off of his bed and began to speak.

"The marijuana reacted with you medication and you were acting crazy, no you were acting high." Clare stopped deciding to leave out some details, "Then, um, you got expelled, you couldn't graduate, go to NYU, prom, anything" Eli was suddenly intrigued by the ridiculousness of her 'nightmare' and tried to reassure her.

"Clare you know that would never happen" Eli comforted her squeezing her hands, but he still felt that she was leaving something out. "There has to be more, what exactly did I do to get expelled from Degrassi?" Clare looked down and a light blush crept onto her cheeks and she just shook her head,

"That's not important."

"Yes it is, spill it Clare, what did I do?" Eli pushed. If this was such a nightmare why was Clare blushing and avoiding his eye contact. "Clare you're blushing," Clare instantly brought her hands to her cheeks embarrassed. There was no way around it now she'd have to tell him. "Tell me please" he begged. Clare sighed but finally gave in,

"You, um came into the girls locker room, wet, err in nothing but a towel in front of everyone" Eli smirked while Clare continued, "then you ripped your towel off so you were completely naked, and ran around Degrassi." Eli was surprised by what she just said,

"So that's why you're blushing having dreams about me naked huh?" he teased smiling at her trying to lighten the mood, she would have none of it. Clare narrowed her eyes at him

"Let's keep in mind that this was a nightmare Eli" she said glaring at him,

"Ouch" he pretended to be hurt, putting a hand on his chest. Clare got off of his bed and became more serious,

"Focus Eli, you ran around the school naked and wet while me and Alli chased you down the hall, then Mr. Simpson saw you and you ran over and hugged him...naked! Not to mention the wild partying you were doing with Jake, crowd surfing covered in paint!" Eli became aware of how serious Clare was and got off the bed and walked towards her grabbing her shoulders,

"Clare listen to me that wasn't real, I would never do that, You know I wouldn't." Clare shook out of his grasp and crossed her hands over her chest,

"Do I? I would have never thought you'd be stupid enough to smoke marijuana! Eli this isn't about some stupid nightmare. You are not indestructible. I let your smoking go last time because I'd thought you learned your lesson. You almost jeopardized your chances of getting that recommendation letter for NYU, I thought that be enough. When I came home yesterday the last thing I expected, especially after creating this whole plan to spend more time with you, was for you to be high again with Jake. You're Bipolar," Eli tensed up at the mention of his disorder, "you're on prescription medication you have no idea how what you doing will effect you. I can't help but think what else are you willing to risk, who are you willing to risk loosing? Yourself? Me? Was it fun Eli? Is it worth it? She finished. She walked over and sat on his bed and covered her face as her eyes began to water. She felt terrible for how honest she just was but it needed to be said. Once she started she couldn't control the things coming out of her mouth. Eli just stood there shocked, Clare had never spoken to him like this before. After a few seconds he joined her on his bed,

"Clare I could never forget that I'm bipolar, and I don't expect you too either." Clare brought her hands down from her face and put her hand on his knee apologetically,

"Eli you know that's not what I meant. You know that since I've known I have never held that against you and I never would, I'm just .."

"Worried, I know" he repeated her words from earlier

"Yes, you've been doing so well...and I was so proud of you, I still am. I know It can't be easy but lately you've been making it seem like it is. I just want you to talk to me instead of spending time doing drugs with my idiotic step brother. You can do anything Eli you're so talented and I don't want to see you waste it and I'm too in love with you to let you." She looked at him sincerely. Eli looked away from her gaze feeling guilty. Disappointing Clare was worse than disappointing himself.

"I'll admit it was fun but, I love you Clare. You are the only 'drug' I want and you should know, I'm already addicted to you" he intertwined his fingers with her hand on his knee hoping Clare wouldn't call him out on his cheesy confession. He moved closer while Clare rested her head against him.

"I owe it to you to be honest," Clare was looking straight at him, "When I was smoking with Jake, I did it because It made me feel so carefree. I wasn't stressed about my NYU application, I wasn't bipolar, I wasn't worried about leaving you here next year, and I wasn't worried about how I'll do on my own. Even though all those things came back to me once I came off my high, it was nice to be without them. I don't know I guess I'm just..."

"Worried?"

"Yea," He laid back on the pillows of his bed staring at the wall. Clare crawled up to him and laid down on her side next him. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"At this rate we'll both be developing gray hairs in no time" she said laying her head on his chest.

"Clare I don't want you to worry about me, I do enough worrying for the both of us" he said still looking up at the ceiling.

"Well stop, everything is going to be okay Eli, you, your future, us" she said glancing up at him. He didn't look down but simply asked,

"How do you know". Clare tried to pick up his mood, he looked so defeated

"Because I'm psychic, I read tarot cards and everything" she tried but the smile Eli gave her didn't reach his eyes. She reached up and grabbed his face so that he was looking at her. "Eli as long as where together, there will always be some good for both of us" Eli smiled into her hand, she always knew exactly what to say, "forever and always Clare" He kissed her forehead. Clare smiled back happy she could make him worry a little less but was at once confronted with her own, "Just promise me you'll take care of yourself, no more un-prescribed drugs?" Eli looked down into her blue eyes.

"Anything for you Clare"

"No," she shook her head, "not for me, for you, you owe it to yourself Eli."

"I will Clare I promise" He said wrapping his arms tighter around her

"Don't be afraid to ask Eli, I'll always be here to help in whatever way you need," she said snuggling in closer to him.

They just laid there silently both thinking about the other for a couple of minutes until Eli spoke.

"I'm glad you came Clare" he whispered after a couple of minutes, "Me too" she said. Eli felt like he could tell Clare anything, having her believe in him gave him the confidence to do anything.

He looked down at his girlfriend she was bent into a tiny ball at his side with her head on his chest and her arms around his waist. Her messy head was gently rising and falling with each breath as she listened to his heartbeat. He observed her outfit once more he broke the silence.

"I've never seen you like this before". He grasped her shirt between his fingers. She buried her face in his side,

"I know I look a terrible Eli no need to rub it in" she said muffled by his body.

"Terrible? Clare, you could never look terrible trust me. Quite the opposite actually Edwards, despite what you think you've never been more beautiful to me."

Clare began to blush,

"You must still be high" Eli laughed a bit,

"Even if I was, it's the truth." He smiled a toothy smile

"Well, you look different yourself " she gestured toward his bloodshot eyes, disheveled appearance and ruffled his messy hair.

"Yeah I should probably take a shower". Eli started to move off the bed toward the bathroom in his room, But Clare grabbed his arm pulling him back down slightly.

"and your meds" she said with concern and looking straight into his eyes. She looked down only slightly to say, "you know once the marijuana's warn off."

"Clare don't worry I will" He said grabbing her hand and squeezing it. He looked her up and down smiling.

"Are going to wear that to school or..."

"No I brought clothes with me just in case" she said shaking her head and thinking how ridiculous she would look if she showed up to school in her cloud tee shirt.

"Not that I don't like this ", he said grabbing at the hem of her tee shirt sleeve

"Not a chance Goldsworthy", she laughed

He got up and collected his stuff for the shower but, before he left the room he said,

"You can change in here while I'm gone, if that's okay...or there's a bathroom across the hall if you'd feel more comfortable.." He had his hand gripped around his neck.

"Eli this is fine don't worry, just go take your shower" she walked towards him, removed his hand off his neck, and kissed his cheek sweetly.

"Yes Ma'am, I'll be out soon" He smiled and walked toward the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Once she heard the water start, she began to get changed. As she took off her sweat pants she couldn't help but think about how Eli was in the shower actually naked just a door away. She immediately felt the blush on her cheeks rise and quickly concentrated on putting on her jeans and slipping on the flats she brought, thankful she already took a shower. She removed her cloud shirt quickly, not wanting to be topless in Eli's room for too long, she immediately reached into her bag to pull out the shirt she packed, or thought she did. In her haste she must have forgotten to pack a blouse. All she had were jeans, flats and a cardigan. "great" she mumbled sarcastically to herself. She walked over to Eli's bathroom door in only a bra, pants, and shoes and knocked. She heard the water go off.

"Eli,"

"Uh, Clare just give me a minute while I.."

"Don't worry I'm not coming in" she answered through the door, "I just umm..forgot to"

The door knob started to turn as Eli turned it from the other side. Clare quickly grabbed it to prevent him from opening the door.

"Wait! don't open the door..I'm not wearing a shirt" she blushed. The door stopped and Clare could hear silence on the other side of the door. Eli cleared his throat,

"I'm sorry...what were you saying"

"Uh, I just realized I forgot to bring a shirt with me, do you think I could borrow one of yours?" Eli laughed,

"Sure Edwards, top draw...tell me when you're done so I can come out". Clare went over to Eli's draw and put on the first shirt she could get her hands on. She pulled it over her head and smoothed out the bottom.

"You can come out now"

Eli came out the bathroom in a pair of black skinny jeans, no socks, and a graphic white tee-shirt that clung to his still wet body. He was drying his hair with a towel with one hand and holding his dirty clothes with the other. He discarded his clothes in the nearby hamper and his towel after he dried his hair so it was only damp. Eli began smirking as soon as he saw Clare. She had her back to him and was looking in her bag at something. When she looked up and saw him she smiled.

"So do I clean up nice?" He did a series of cliche male model poses and moved toward Clare.

"Yes Mr. Modest you look positively dreamy..I just might swoon". Clare sighed dramatically and closed the distance between them. She reached up to run her fingers through his damp hair and down to his arm. "How do you feel?" she asked. He grabbed her by the waist bringing them even closer and leaned down to gently peck her lips, "I feel better, knowing you're here with me" He honestly admitted once they broke apart.

"I said I was all in, didn't I?" Clare slid her hands to his chest. Eli smirked looking down at Clare in his shirt. She had chosen one of his old gray Dead Hand shirts he wore often when they first started dating.

"I have to admit Edwards, this shirt looks better on you."

"Oh you like?" she said laughing taking a step back and doing some of her own modeling poses. Eli just stood there with his arms crossed admiring his girlfriend. "Nope" Eli shook his head back and forth seriously. Clare immediately stopped her ridiculous posing, "I love" he continued with a smirk as she smiled and blushed. Eli pulled her back into his arms and kissed her slowly. They were kissing for a few seconds when Clare pulled away tasting spearmint on Eli's lips, "Wait, I haven't brushed my teeth", Clare stated.

"I don't mind" Eli responded attempting to pull her back into his arms but, she wiggled her way out.

"Just give me a minute" she said grabbing her bag and walking toward his bathroom mirror. Eli followed and leaned against the door frame as he watched her fumble with her bag. She pulled out a toothbrush and a travelers size tube of toothpaste and began applying it to the brush. Eli laughed,

"Let me get this straight, you remember to bring a toothbrush and toothpaste with you but, you forget to bring a shirt. If I didn't know any better I'd say you did it on purpose" Clare glared at him playfully as she started brushing her teeth, "Not that I'm complaining" he added surveying her in his shirt. It fit her curves perfectly and he was sure once she returned it would smell just like her. She motioned him to look away while she spit and cleaned up. He turned around to see her smoothing her hair down into a neater bun and taking out a black tube of mascara. Eli watched her apply the makeup to her top and bottom lashes. "Clare, you don't need to put any of that on" he said eyeing her reflection in the mirror with her loose bun and his shirt. Both suddenly turned toward Eli,

"Says the guy who used to wear eyeliner" she said smiling at him lovingly

"Hey! I've been told it brings out my eyes!" He responded playing hurt but eventually laughing. Clare rolled her eyes but ended up getting the still wet mascara on her eyelids.

"Ugg" Clare sighed as she began to attempt to remove the waterproof mascara from her eyelids with her pinky fingers. Eli quickly grabbed her hands and placed them by her side.

"Let me" he said. Eli pulled out a bottle of liquid from underneath the sink and rested it on the basin. Then he opened up the mirror to reveal a medicine cabinet as he searched for something. Clare picked up the bottle and raised an eyebrow,

"Make-up remover" she read almost laughing.

"Don't judge me Edwards, Cece insisted that I use this. We Goldworthys care deeply about our eye health you know." Eli said pulling out a cotton swab from the cabinet and pouring some of the make-up remover on it.

"That remover is a lovely shade of pink you know" Clare joked as Eli smirked and pushed her eyes closed with his fingertips.

"Now keep your eyes closed. This stuff may be pink but it is strong" Clare held her eyes closed gently while Eli took the wet tip of the cotton swab and cleaned off the excess make up on her eyelids.

"Now we are never to speak of this again especially not to Adam all right? You can open your eyes now". Clare knew that Eli thought fixing her make-up wasn't a "manly" thing to do but, in that moment she had never been more attracted to him. She opened her eyes to see her eye make-up neat and only on her lashes. She turned to Eli and smiled,

"Why didn't you tell me you were a make-up artist? This looks perfect" she laughed Eli just shrugged. Not wanting him to think she was making fun of him, she turned toward Eli and put her hands on his chest, "it's kinda hot" Clare said daringly as a light blush began to color her cheeks. Eli was taken aback Clare's words, usually he was the one making suggestive comments.

"Clare Edwards what did you just say?"

"Nothing" she replied innocently as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down so he was no more than an inch from her lips. "Just kiss me" she stated.

"You don't have to tell me twice" Eli mumbled as his lips found hers. The kiss was slow and sweet at first but then became more passionate. Eli's hands were in her hair as she propped herself up on the bathroom sink and pulled Eli closer to her. She parted her legs slightly and Eli moved in between them. As his hands moved down to her hips, Clare wrapped her legs around Eli's torso pulling him even closer. As Eli leaned into the kiss more, Clare slid into the sink and the faucet turned on.

"Shit" Eli mumbled as he quickly pulled her out of the sink and turned off the faucet and just like that, one of what would of been one of their steamiest make-out sessions, ended. "Clare, I'm sorry did I get you wet?" he asked with his hands still on her hips, internally cursing himself for his word choice, he quickly removed his hands from her hips. Clare just blushed and turned around in front of Eli so that her bottom was facing the mirror. She moved side to side to examine the back of her jeans in the mirror, while Eli tried not to stare. "Don't worry," she said trying to salvage the conversation "my jeans are fine, and good thing too," She said turning around to face him with her hands in her pockets and eyeing his black skinny jeans, " I'm not sure if I'd be able to get into your pants" She giggled and then stopped, becoming even redder thinking about what else her statement could refer to. Eli on the other hand, didn't notice or was pretending not to for her sake but, she did notice the slight smirk on his face. He grabbed her hand and looked at her watch. "Well we've still got sometime before school starts you wanna go to The Dot? Get some breakfast? Maybe..."

"Study? Eli you have your Calc exam today" Clare stated raising an eyebrow. She was thankful that the bag she chosen to use to pack was also her school bag.

"Edwards, your killing all my fun" he said pouting with his arms crossed. She smiled.

"You'll thank me next year when you're at NYU" she joked.

"I guess but where else am I going to spend time with you since I pretty sure your Mom forbid me from ever entering your house again?" Clare wrinkled her nose at the mention of her mother.

"Don't worry about that, I'm planning on talking to her after school and once it's over I'll meet you back at The Dot so we can celebrate the end of exams" She smiled.

"Clare please don't get into anymore arguments with your mom over me but if you must, you might wanna change your shirt first. I don't think Helen will like it on you as much as much as I do." Eli gestured toward his shirt.

"That won't happen I texted Ali while you were in the shower and she's bringing me one of mine that I left at her house." Eli simply nodded, Clare put on a red cardigan followed by her bag and walked out of the bathroom expecting Eli to follow. She turned around to see him reaching into the mirror cabinet again and taking out a prescription pill bottle. He shook the pills out into his hand and dry swallowed them. Seeing Eli take his medication always made his disorder all the more real to Clare. He put the pill bottle in his pocket and turned off the lights and closed the door to his bathroom. Once he turned around, Clare embraced him in a tight hug which he happily responded to. Once they broke apart, she waited against the door while he put his shoes on and his jean jacket and grabbed his backpack and books. He followed her out the door.

**So what do you think? This is my first Eclare fanfic, should I continue?**

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
